IF YOU
by Shidarezakura
Summary: "Kita akhiri saja hubungan ini hyung," ucap Jungkook dengan sekali tarikan nafas dan langsung menundukkan kepalanya. [Vkook/Taekook. BTS. BL. Oneshot]


Title : IF YOU

Cast :

Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook

Warning : Shonen-ai! Typo's, OOC

Rated : T

Type : Oneshot

Disclaimer : All cast are belong to God, family and agency but this fict belong to me

Summary : "Kita akhiri saja hubungan ini _hyung_ _,_ " ucap Jungkook dengan sekali tarikan nafas dan langsung menundukkan kepalanya

* * *

Sore itu hujan turun sangat lebat di kota Seoul, suhu udara semakin menurun membuat orang yang keluar rumah harus menggunakan jaket tebal dan payung jika tak ingin tubuh berakhir kedinginan karena basah.

Lain halnya dengan suasana disalah satu cafe dipinggir jalan yang hanya terlihat dua pengunjung _namja_ , yang satu masih sibuk memainkan _iphone_ miliknya, dan namja imut satunya diam menunduk seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

" _Hyung?_ " Gumam _namja_ imut bergigi kelinci yang masih betah menundukkan kepala.

"Hmm.." Hanya deheman yang ia dapat dari _namja_ diseberangnya.

Dengan menggigit bibir merahnya dan menahan tangis _namja_ imut bernama jungkook itu mencoba menatap orang diseberangnya dengan mata yang sudah siap mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Kita akhiri saja hubungan ini _hyung_ _,_ " ucap Jungkook dengan sekali tarikan nafas dan langsung menundukkan kepalanya karena sudah tidak kuat dengan sikap _namja_ didepannya yang notabene-nya adalah kekasihnya selama enam bulan terakhir ini.

"Oke, kalau itu maumu," balas _namja_ bernama Kim Taehyung dengan acuh dan langsung meninggalkan Jungkook yang bahunya sudah bergetar. Mungkin dia menangis, tapi kekasihnya –mantanya, tetap pergi tanpa memperdulikannya.

"Sesulit itukah mencintaimu _hyung_?" gumam Jungkook yang sudah menangis sesenggukan dengan menelungkupkan kepalanya diatas meja cafe.

Siang berganti malam, malampun sudah berganti pagi, namun hal itu tak mengusik _namja_ yang masih setia dengan selimut dan gulingnya dan ia benar-benar enggan membuka matanya. Cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui jendela kamarnya tidak berpengarug apapun pada diayang menangis semalaman.

Drrtttttt

"Eunghh.." erangnya saat sudah merasa lelah dengan tidur panjangnya.

 _Namja_ bermata bak mutiara yang namun semakin meredup itu mulai terusik dengan getar _iphone_ miliknya, ia mulai mencari dimana letak _iphone_ -nya yang dilemparkan dengan sengaja semalam. Sambil mengucek mata bengkaknya ia melihat jam di layar _iphone_ -nya

"OMO!" dia melebarkan matanya berharap ia salah melihat jam pada layar _iphone_ tersebut.

Berkali-kali mengucek mata tapi tetap saja jam menunjukkan pukul 09.00 a.m, itu tandanya ia sudah terlambat untuk datang kesekolah.

Tidak masuknya Jungkook ke sekolah kemarin, membuat semua orang bertanya-tanya, apa gerangan yang membuat murid teladan tersebut tidak datang ke sekolah yang selalu mengelu-elukan namanya karena kepintaran dan kedisiplinannya.

"Jungkook-ah!" Sebuah teriak masuk ke telinga Jungkook. _Namja_ dengan paras cantik yang bernama Kim Seokjin itu bahkan berlari-lari kecil untuk sampai ditempat Jungkook.

"Ye _hyung_?" jawab Jungkook dengan memandang heran _sunbae_ nya itu.

"Kenapa kemarin tidak masuk? Aku tanya Tae dia tidak menjawab. Apa kalian sedang bertengkar?" tanya Seokjin penasaran.

"Em itu _hyung_ , aku tidak apa dan masalah Tae _hyung_ hubungan kita sudah berakhir?" Jungkook menjawab dengan lesu. Bahunya mulai merosot tak semangat kalau sudah memikirkan hal ini.

" _MWO_? Kalian putus? _Waeyo_?" Seokjin semakin bingung dengan ucapan Jungkook barusan. Dan Jungkook hanya membalas dengan anggukan dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan kakak tingkatnya yang masih tidak percaya dengan ucapan yang baru saja ia dengar.

Jungkook baru saja melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruang kelas ketika pemandangan yang ia lihat ialah Kim Taehyung yang sedang bergurau dengan Park Jimin. Dan entah kenapa interaksi mereka terlihat mesra dimata Jeon Jungkook.

 _Sialan!_

Hal itu membuat ia ingin menangis. Baru kemarin lusa mereka putus kemudian sekarang Kim Taehyung sudah bermesraan dengan orang lain didepan matanya.

 _Double Sialan!_

Jungkook memilih duduk dibangku yang paling depan karena tempat duduk yang biasanya ia tempati disamping Kim Taehyung kini sudah diduduki oleh Park Jimin yang mungkin sekarang sudah menjadi kekasih Kim Taehyung. Selain itu Jungkook juga tidak ingin melihat pemandangan yang mungkin akan membuat hatinya merasakan sakit untuk kesekian kalinya.

Mungkinkah hubungan mereka sebelumnya hanya Jungkook saja yang berjuang?

Apakah Kim Taehyung tidak mencintainya?

Dan semudah itukah untuk melupakannya?

Lalu kenapa Taehyung mau menjalin hubungan dengannya?

Pertanyaan itu yang muncul dibenak Jungkook akhir-akhir ini.

Tring….

Bunyi _handphone_ pertanda pesan masuk mengagetkan Jungkook yang saat ini sedang melamun di balkon kamar tidurnya. Dengan malas ia mengambil benda kotak berwarna hitam yang tergeletak di meja sebelahnya dan membuka pesan yang masuk.

.

 _From: chim hyung_

 _Temui aku di taman jam empat sore._

 _To: Chim hyung_

 _Ndeee_

 _._

"Untuk apa Jimin _hyung_ mengajakku bertemu? Apa dia mau menjelaskan hubungannya dengan Tae _hyungi_?"

Sore yang cerah dengan semilir angin yang menggerakkan dedaunan membuat hati Jungkook sedikit merasa tenang dan melupakan kegalauannya dengan mantan kekasihnya. Duduk dibawah pohon yang rindang membuat hati dan fikirannya menjadi sejuk. Jam tangan ditangan Jungkook sudah menunjukkan pukul empat lebih lima belas menit, tapi belum ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Jimin di taman ini.

"Jungkook-ah!" teriak Jimin saat melihat Jungkook yang akan beranjak dari tempat duduknya. " _Mianhei_ aku telat, ada sedikit urusan tadi hehe.." tambah Jimin dibarengi dengan cengiran tanpa dosanya.

"Ku pikir kau masih bermesraan dengan kekasihmu _hyung._ " Gurau Jungkook yang sedikit merasa kesal karena Jimin yang terlambat. Jungkook adalah salah satu murid yang terkenal dengan kedisiplinannya dan selalu tepat waktu dalam segala hal.

"Hee.. _jeongmal moianhe_ Jungkook-ah, tadi aku masih memesan sesuatu untuk rencanaku malam ini dan kau harus membantu rencanaku malam ini" jelas Jimin kepada Jungkook.

Jungkook sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya, karena tidak paham dengan ucapan Jimin barusan "Rencana? Rencana apa _hyung_?"

"Jadi…aku akan melamar kekasihku nanti malam, dan kau harus membantuku." Terang Jimin yang saat ini sudah mendudukkan dirinya disamping Jungkook.

"Melamar? Yang benar saja _hyung_?" Jungkook mungkin benar-benar sakit hati sekarang karena Jimin bahkan sudah akan meminta Taehyung untuk menjadi pasangan hidupnya.

"Hm.." Dan pertanyaan Jungkook hanya dibalas dengan deheman serta anggukan oleh Jimin. "Bisakah kau membelikan aku minum? Aku sangat lelah karena harus berlari kesini,"

Jungkook hanya diam menerawang kedepan dan tidak mengidahkan permintaan Jimin.

"Kook?!" panggil Jimin dengan melambaikan tangan didepan muka Jungkook

Jungkook yang masih belum tersadar dari lamunannya akhirnya membuat Jimin terpaksa memukul kepalanya pelan

"argh" ringis Jungkook sambil memegangi kepalanya. "Kenapa kau memukulku _hyung_?" tanya Jungkook sedikit kesal karena kepalanya dipukul oleh Jimin.

"Siapa suruh melamun disiang bolong? Tolong belikan aku minum Kookie, bisa-bisa aku pingsan karena dehidrasi" pinta Jimin dengan muka dibuat-buat semelas mungkin.

"Baiklah" Jungkook beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk membelikan minum Jimin. Diperjalan untuk membeli minum Jungkook memikirkan siapa orang yang disukai Jimin. Apakah Tae _hyung_. Selama ini Jimin tidak telalu dekat dengan orang disekitarnya kecuali dirinya dan Taehyung. Kalau benar Taehyung yang disukai Jimin apakah dia kuat menyaksikan mantan kekasihnya yang akan dilamar oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

"ini _hyung_ " Jungkook memberikan sekaleng minuman dingin untuk Jimin.

"terimakasih Jungkook-ah" ucap Jimin sambil mengambil minuman itu secara cepat dari tangan Jungkook.

"Emm…Kalau boleh tau siapa yang akan kau lamar nanti malam _hyung_?" Tanya Jungkook penasaran dan sedikit was-was dengan jawaban yang ia terima dai Jimin.

"Kau mau tau?" tanya Jimin balik dengan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Makanya kau harus membantuku dan kau juga harus datang nanti malam, cukup berdandanlah yang rapi dan datang ketaman sebelah sana" ungkap Jimin dan menunjuk bagian taman yang lain, yang terlihat sedikit ada kesibukan mungkin itu persiapan untuk acara lamaran nanti malam. "Baiklah kalau begitu sampai ketemu nanti malam dan jangan lupa dandan yang rapi" tambah Jimin dan segera beranjak meninggalkan Jungkook.

Setelah kepergian Jimin, Jungkook masih diam ditepatnya sambil memandang kepergian Jimin dengan tatapan sendunya hingga Jimin tidak terlihat lagi.

Matahari sudah mengistirahatkan cahayanya dan langit telah berganti menjadi hitam kelam yang menunjukkan malam telah tiba. Jungkook masih bersiap-siap untuk datang ke acara yang akan diadakan oleh Jimin. Dia harus menguatkan hatinya jika harus melihat mantan kekasihnya akan menjalani hidup baru dengan sahabatnya. Sudah tidak adalagi harapan dirinya dan mantan kekasihnya untuk menjalin hubungan lagi sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Taman yang diterangi oleh kemerlipnya lampu taman dan lampu tambahan yang sengaja dipasang untuk menambah nuansa romantic ditaman itu dan untuk memperlancar rencana seorang Park Jimin yang ingin melamar sesorang, dan orang tersebut belum diketahui siapa. Ada beberapa orang yang hadir diantaranya teman sekelas Jimin dan juga beberapa kakak tingkat yang mungkin berteman dengan Jimin meskipun mereka tidak terlalu dekat.

Alunan music yang berasal dari biola yang sengaja disewa untuk menambah nuansa romantic ditaman ini mengiringi kedatangan Jungkook yang datang beberapa saat setelah Kim Taehyung dan teman-temannya. Ya, Kim Taehyjng datang bersama teman-temannya yaitu Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin, Min Yoongi dan juga Jung Heosok. Melihat Taehyung sedang bergrau dengan temannya membuat Jungkook urung untuk mendekati segerombol manusia tersebut.

"Kau datang juga Jungkook-ah?" seru orang dari arah belakang, ia adalah teman sekelas Jungkook.

"Emm" jawab Jungkook dengan anggukan.

"Hei.. kau kenapa? Ini acara yang membahagiakan buat sahabatmu, tapi kenapa kau memasang muka seperti itu" sahut Namjoon yang tiba-tiba berada didepannya.

" _Annio hyung_ " sahut Jungkook dengan sedikit memaksakan senyumnya.

Test….Test…ehm…

Terdengar suara dari arah panggung, Park Jimin yang mungkin sedikit gugup sedang memberanikan dirinya untuk mencoba _microfon._

"Malam ini adalah malam yang indah dengan bertaburkan bintang dan bulan yang menghiasi langit," ungkap Jimin dengan menatap seseorang yang sekarang sedang berbincang dengan teman-temannya.

Mendengar suara dari arah panggung semua orang mulai terfokus kearah panggung, namun berbeda dengan Jungkook fikirannya hanya terfokus kepada mantan kekasihnya yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan resmi menjadi milik sahabatnya yang sekarang ada diatas panggung.

"Malam ini, aku Park Jimin ingin mengungkapkan–"

 _Tap tap tap…._

Suara langkah kaki Jungkook berlari menjauh dari acara tersebut, dia sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk melihat mantan kekasihnya menerima cinta sahabat karibnya.

 _Tap tap tap.._

Ternyata suara langkah itu bukan hanya berasal dari satu orang, tetapi dua orang. Ada seseorang yang mengejar Jungkook karena merasa khawatir dengan kepergian Jungkook yang tiba-tiba.

"Jungkookie!" Panggil orang itu.

 _Deg_

" _Suara itu,"_ gumam Jungkook dalam hati

Mendengar orang bersuara bass itu memanggilnya, Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kebelakang.

"Hyung.." panggilnya lirih.

Orang tersebut tetap melangkah mendekati dimana Jongkook berdiri saat ini tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

 _CUP…_

Dan Jungkook tahu, Taehyungnya telah kembali.

 **-END—**

 **A/N**

 **WKWKWKWKWKWK sebenarnya saya tidak tau mau buat FF seperti apa, ini FF sudah tertunda penulisanyna karena sibuk /sok sibuk/g. Hanya karena Ending FF ini tertunda publikasinya lol. Terimakasih buat** _ **Wulancho95-**_ **nim yang sudah membantu merevisi dan mengkoreksi biarpun masih banyak typo dan membantu melengkapi FF ini, dan terimakasih untuk** _ **Chandelight-**_ **nim yang mendukung pembuatan FF ini biarpun tidak setuju dengan Ending yang sebenarnya mau saya buat jadi saya rubah Endingnya.**

 **TERIMAKASIH**

 **HAHAHAHA**


End file.
